Give Me a Beautiful Night
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Misa datang ke rumah Light, tapi Light malah menyuruhnya pulang?     Ah, nggak bisa bikin summary. Inspirasi dari DN eps 15/ONE SHOT.  Baca saja deh!


Aira kembali lagi...

Kali ini dengan pair LightMisa, sebenarnya ini fic pertama Aira di fandom ini. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya benar-benar berantakan. Ah iya, fic ini berdasarkan request dari mamoru okta-chan lemonberry. Maaf ya publishnya lama. Hehehe...

Nah, Okta-chan~ this is for you... ^^

Desclaimer : Death Note itu bukan punya Aira, karena selamanya Death Note hanya milik Tsugumi Ohba-sensei & Takeshi Obata-sensei.

Pairing : Light Yagami & Misa Amane

Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur berantakan, LEMON, bahasa Blak-blakan, yang dibawah umur harap tidak membaca (padahal author sendiri masih dibawah umur) *author dirajam. Ah, tapi kalau penasaran ya silakan saja, dan yang terpenting DOSA DITANGGUNG BARENG-BARENG. Hahaha... *plaaakkk.

Okey! So, Don't Like, Don't Read.

Dari pada ntar Aira ditimpukin sendal rame-rame. OGAH!

**-Give Me a Beautiful Night-**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tampak memandangi seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang saat ini tengah membaca sebuah buku di meja belajarnya. Bosan karena merasa diabaikan, akhirnya gadis itu mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Light," panggil gadis tersebut pada pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Yah, gadis itu tak lain adalah Misa Amane, dan pemuda itu tentu saja adalah kekasihnya, Light Yagami. Seorang pelajar terbaik di Jepang yang memiliki wajah tampan dan sanggup membuat sang author kesemsem olehnya *plaakk.

"Light-kun," panggil Misa sekali lagi karena merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam kamar Light, karena memang satu jam yang lalu Misa mendatangi kekasihnya itu di rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Light, mebuat gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Light-kun~"

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Light sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu masih sibuk memperhatikan buku yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"Light, Misa bosan nih. Kita keluar yuk," pinta Misa sambil berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

Light akhirnya menutup buku yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya lalu memandang ke arah Misa.

"Maaf, Misa. Tapi aku masih ada urusan, kurasa lebih baik kau pulang saja dulu," kata Light menatap langsung kedalam mata Misa.

"Eh? Tapi kan sekarang ini masih jam 7? Kau ini kenapa sih, Light?" Kali ini Misa benar-benar kesal kepada sikap Light, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu?

"Lagi pula hari ini kan hari Sabtu, lebih baik kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar. Malam ini sangat indah kan, ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman? Wah, pasti suasananya sangat romantis, atau kita ke- Mmmpphh." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Misa berhasil membuatnya terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian Light melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Misa yang bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana? Pulanglah dulu," kata Light tersenyum menatap Misa.

Namun bukannya menurut, Misa malah mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Light, dan kali ini giliran Misa yang mencium bibir Light, membuat pemuda tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"Give me more, Light," bisik gadis itu sebelum kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Kali ini Misa mulai memainkan lidahnya menelusuri setiap sudut bibir Light. Berusaha mencari celah agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalamya.

Seakan mengerti, Light membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Misa mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Light yang sejak tadi masih diam, kini mulai mengikuti permainan Misa dan mulai mengambil alih permainan. Ia menekan lidah Misa, memagutnya pelan, dan mengajaknya beradu hingga saliva mereka saling bercampur satu sama lain.

"Nngghhh... Light... " Suara desahan Misa mulai terdengar. Suara yang mampu membuat Light bersemangat untuk memperdalam ciumannya agar Light bisa mendengarnya lagi.

xXxXxXx

Setelah beberapa menit, kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka melepas ciumannya. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah karena ciuman barusan. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena bibir mereka kini telah kembali saling melumat satu-sama lain.

"Nngghhh... hhh... Light... hhhh..." Desahan Misa kembali terdengar mengiringi bibir mereka yang terus berpagutan dengan 'ganas'.

Light melepas ciumannya sejenak dan menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, Misa."

"Yahh," jawab Misa lemah tepat pada telinga Light, dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Light, memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang membuat Light semakin bergairah.

Kini bibir Light turun pada leher jenjang milik Misa, ditelusurinya leher putih itu dengan bibirnya. Kemudian mulai menyapukan bibirnya dileher Misa. Membuat gadis itu mendesah nikmat.

"Nngghhh... aahhhh... hhhh..."

Light terus memainkan lidahnya dengan antusias di leher Misa. Ia jilatileher putih itu, ia hisap, dan ia gigit kecil hingga muncul tanda kemerahan disana.

Light melakukannya berkali-kali hingga leher Misa kini telah basah dan dipenuhi oleh kissmark yang diberikan oleh Light.

"Aaahhh... hhh... Light... Jangan... aahhh berhentihh..."

Desahan Misa semakin menjadi ketika Light mulai meremas pelan payudara-nya.

Misa merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk, ternyata Light telah membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

Pakaian Misa yang tadinya rapi, kini sudah terkoyak, menampakkan sebuah hidangan lezat yang seakan memancing untuk segera dicicipi.

Lidah Light masih terus menari di leher dan pundak Misa yang telah terbebas dari pakaian yang 'mengganggu'.

Pakaian yang tadinya menempel di tubuh gadis itu, kini telah lolos sepenuhnya. Menampakkan bagian lain yang menggoda untuk dijelajah.

Bibir Light perlahan turun mencapai kedua bukit kembar milik Misa. Light kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada dada Misa, ia menyapukan lidahnya hingga dada Misa kini telah basah oleh salivanya.

"Aaahhh... hhh... aahhh..."

Misa semakin mendesah nikmat saat Light menggigit kecil putingnya,dan memainkannya dalam mulutnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Sedangkan dada Misa yang satu lagi ia remas, ia pilin putingnya, membuat tubuh Misa semakin menggeliat diiringi dengan erangan dan desahannya yang terus menyebut nama Light.

Tangan Light yang masih menganggur tidak diam begitu saja, tangannya mulai merambat kebawah, membelai lembut sesuatu dibawah sana. Light menyeringai ketika merasakan vagina Misa telah basah akibat perlakuannya pada tubuh gadis itu sejak tadi.

Dan kini baju, kemeja, dan celana yang dikenakan Light juga telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang.

Misa hanya menelan ludah memperhatikan penis milik Light yang cukup besar.

Perlahan Misa menyentuh penis Light dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aaahhh... Misaaa..."

Mendengar desahan Light yang sepertinya menikmati perlakuannya, membuat Misa ingin melakukan lebih.

Misa lalu memasukkan penis Light kedalam mulutnya, menekan pelan ujungnya menggunakan lidahnya, dan terus memainkannya dalam mulutnya seperti sedang menghisap sebuah lolipop.

Sedangkan bagian yang tidak bisa masuk ia remas pelan menggunakan tangannya. Membuat Light tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan akibat perlakuan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aaahhh...Nngghhh... Misaaa... Hen-hentikanhh... Eh tidak, teruskan saja... hhh..." Desahan Light semakin menjadi karena menikmati perlakuan Misa, sehingga terkadang membuatnya mengacak rambut Misa, atau meremas sprei dibawahnya.

Misa mulai mengganti hisapan dan permainan bibirnya dengan gerakan kepala, sesekali ia memainkan lidahnya sehingga penis Light menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Dan Misa menggerakkan kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Nngghhh... Misaa, aku mau... Aaahhhh..." desah Light kembali terdengar ketika ia mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Misa. Misa langsung menelan semuanya dan melepaskan penis Light.

xXxXxXx

Misa melihat Light yang sepertinya kelelahan karena terdengar dari nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Lalu Misa pun berbaring disebelah Light dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Misa merasakan ada yang memainkan bibirnya. Benar, Light yang melakukannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ciuman Light perlahan turun kebawah, ia kembali menjilati bukit kembar milik Misa lalu turun ke perutnya. Light kembali memberikan kissmark pada seluruh permukaan kulit perut Misa.

"Aaarrrhhh... Nngghhh... Light...," desah Misa semakin menjadi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk meredam desah kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Light kini telah memposisikan kepalanya sejajar dengan vagina Misa, memainkan lidahnya menelusuri daerah vagina Misa yang telah basah karena rangsangannya. Ia menekan clitorist milik Misa dengan lidahnya, membuat Misa tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaaarrrhhh... hhh... Light...," desah Misa kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan hangat dari dalam vaginanya yang langsung ditelan habis oleh Light.

Light mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali memposisikannya sejajar degan wajah Misa dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Misa lagi, sepertinya Misa sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bibir Light dan mulai menghisapnya.

Tanpa disangka, Light mulai menyentuhkan penisnya di vagina Misa dan menggeseknya pelan memasuki liang vaginanya.

"Aaahhh... Light... Sakit... hhh...," rintih Misa saat merasakan sakit dan perih yang menghujam bagian vaginanya.

Perlahan Light mengangkat kembali penisnya dan menghujamkannya lagi lebih dalam.

Air mata membasahi pipi Misa saat Light berhasil menembus selaput darahnya. Cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari dalam vaginanya.

Light terus menggerakkan penisnya naik-turun dalam vagina Misa, semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat Misa mendesah hebat.

"Aaahhh... Nngghhh... Light... lebih ahhh... cepat... hhh," desah Misa mengiringi irama yang diciptakan oleh permainan Light.

Semakin malam memperpanjang waktunya, semakin terlarut pula perasaan mereka dalam permainan cinta yang mereka ciptakan. Bulir keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, desahan demi desahan turut mengiringi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Aaahhh... haahhh... hhh..."

Suara desahan Misa, serta dinding vagina Misa yang terus menekan penisnya membuat Light semakin mendekati klimaksnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Misa kembali mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Light... Aahhh..."

"Aaakkhhh... Misa... Aku mau... keluarhhh" Light sudah akan menarik penisnya agar tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam, namun Misa kembali menahannya.

"Hhh... Biarkan di dalam, Light... Aku ingin merasakannya... hhh...," kata Misa yang masih terengah-engah.

Akhirnya Light mengeluarkan spermanya dalam rahim milik Misa.

Light masih menghentakkan beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya berhenti total. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping tubuh kekasihnya.

Misa menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, memeluk tubuh Light, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, lalu mereka terlelap bersama.

xXxXxXx

Sinar matahari mulai merambat masuk melalui celah jendela, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik ke arah sampingnya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang semalam dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya ini, Misa Amane.

"Light..." Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Misa, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Light yang menatap wajah Misa dengan lembut.

"Tidak." Misa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Light," kata Misa menatap Light, semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hn, untuk apa?" tanya Light.

"Karena Light sudah memberikan malam yang indah untuk Misa."

Light hanya tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Misa sekilas.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Misa."

"Light, Misa sangat mencintai Light," kata Misa yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. Menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

.

.

.

-The End-

AAARRGGHHHH...

Kenapa ceritanya jadi nggak jelas gini? *pundung*

Ah, alurnya juga kecepetan ya?

Gomen minna-san~ *sujud-sujud*

Okta-chan~

Maafkan diriku kalau cerita ini sangat nggak sesuai sama harapanmu...

And maaf juga kalau lemonnya kurang memuaskan...

Payah dah, (-.-")

Ya sudahlah, Aira mohon REVIEW dari para reader ya... ^^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
